


Not Even a Little

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following requested prompt:</p><p>Loki and Thor are married, Loki a duchess or something is dying, stabbed in the abdomen I like to think and just before he dies he looks Thor right in the eyes and says 'Never have I loved you, not even a little'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even a Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame_Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Butterfly/gifts).



> Just a short ficlet to tickle myself with before bed. God, I hate Thor...

"Loki. Loki! Stay with me!" Thor pleaded. He looked at the pale, fragile form of his husband as he lay writhing in agony, stuck in the gut by one of the vicious creatures they'd been battling. Loki was right: this plan of his _had_ gotten them killed. Well, it most likely had gotten Loki killed.

His raven-haired love coughed weakly and spit up blood. "Th-Thor," he groaned.

"Yes, Loki? What is it? Please, don't do this to me! I need you," the Thunderer begged.

Loki smirked to himself. It felt good to see the blonde demigod beg. For too long Loki was in the shadows of his older brother...or not brother. Whatever the hell he was. And here, now as he lay dying, he'd get his ultimate revenge. "Thor," he whispered. "I've something...please, come close. I've something to say,"

"Yes?" Thor said eagerly, putting his ear to Loki's mouth.

"Look at me," Loki crooned, and Thor complied.

"Yes, Loki?"

"Never have I loved you, not even a little,"

And with that, Loki breathed his last.


End file.
